


The Passage of Time

by rain_tessa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Death from Old Age, Gen, Multi, Old Age, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sadstuck, aka Feferi realizes what it signals when Karkat's the first to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_tessa/pseuds/rain_tessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you leave me Karkat. You’ll take all the others, and then I’ll be alone,” Feferi said remorsefully.<br/>Karkat could only look upon this princess; a girl who had never been told no, and had been given everything.</p>
<p>Feferi's Tyrian blood and Karkat's candy red are at polar opposite ends of the hemospectrum, leaving Feferi with the realization that she has attempted to avoid all her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All of the trolls had gathered around Karkat’s bed. Each with varying levels of remorse at the soon-to-be passing of their leader. Each came up the troll, giving respects of some kind; even Vriska. Finally Feferi, the new Imperial Condescension of Tyrian blood, stepped forward to pay the troll with the lowest blood on the spectrum her respects.

                “You can’t leave us, Karkat.” She whispered, tears choking her voice. “If you leave, you’ll be the first to go. Don’t leave.”

                “It’s not like I fucking chose this.” Karkat said, anger void from his voice.

                “I didn’t choose this either.” Feferi said remorsefully. “If you leave me Karkat. You’ll take all the others, and then I’ll be alone.”

                Her words had finally hit him. Feferi’s tears had brimmed over as she clutched Karkat’s hand in her own. The fuchsia tears were enough to show to him what she meant. It was because of her Tyrian blood, the blood that gave her right to be the empress, would also be the very thing to isolate her for sweeps on end.

                “One day, Eridan will leave me too.” She gasped, now bowing her head and allowing her tears to fall freely. “I’ll be all alone.”

                “Fef,” Eridan said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

                “Please don’t leave me, Karkat.” Feferi cried loudly, sobs wracking her body. “Please don’t leave me alone.”

                Karkat could only look upon this princess; a girl who had never been told no, and had been given everything. She was beautiful and young. Time had not ravaged her being yet. The passage of time was slowly becoming more evident on the faces of his friends, but not Feferi.

                Gamzee held Tavros close while looking down at his moirail, the realization sinking in of his impending solitude. Karkat’s death would mean the possibility of reverting back to his old ways. Tavros would go soon too, and then who would he have?

                Vriska looked around, Tavros, Aradia, Terezi. Sure she may not like all of them, but the isolation was an oppressive weight that she would feel soon as well.

                Eridan had Feferi, the rock he clung to in a tumultuous sea. But he always knew that Feferi needed more. She needed Sollux and all their friends, no matter how messed up of a group they were collectively.

                “I’m sorry,” Feferi said, standing up, straightening her back, and pulling herself together. “I forgot myself for a moment. Shoal isn’t the way for me to bewave.” She wavered for a moment, her façade slipped just slightly as she whispered, “Goodbye Karkat.” Kissing his forehead and leaving the room abruptly.

                “Ff.” Sollux called after her as she left from the room. “I’ll go talk to her,” he said to no one in particular.

                “No,”Eridan said, extending his hand to still Sollux. “Stay, I’ll talk to her.”

                “What could you possibly say that’s more important, dipshit?”

                “The words, ‘I’ll be there for you as long as I can,’ mean a little more coming from me than from you, Sol.” Eridan said, looking Sollux up and down before sweeping out of the room.

                Everyone had gone quiet. Gamzee silently slipped away from Tavros and the scene, not before giving Karkat’s hand one last squeeze. The subjuggulator knew his highblood status would destine him for a life of isolation and wrath that no one would quell. It would begin only too soon. The oppressing aura of apprehension could be felt as Gamzee walked away from their group forever. Equius held onto Nepeta tighter. His one perfect quadrant was destined to leave him alone for sweeps. Though Gamzee knew what he would slowly devolve into once Karkat was gone, Equius feared the unknown that his future would bring him. Vriska looked wistfully out of the window. She would miss all her friends, sure, but sublimating her sadness into an adventure sounded like a more viable option to cope with being alone.

                The passage of time meant something different to all the highbloods, but they would all feel the loss of their friends inevitably sooner than anyone desired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I refer to Meenah and Kurloz, I mean the Condesce and the Grand Highblood.  
> I wrote a little more, and decided to add it on a whim.

                “- for as long as possible,” Eridan said softly holding Feferi’s hands in his own continuing his speech.

                They had just come from outside of Karkat’s room, where the mutant blooded troll had passed away. Feferi sat outside, ready to board her ship to return back to her hive before Eridan caught up with her. Being the two highest of the hemospectrum, they both understood what their future lives were destined to be like. But Eridan, unlike Feferi, still had some hope left.

                “We knew these days would come, Fef,” Eridan persisted, playing with her hands in his own. They were small with little callouses from where she gripped her trident, tinged pinkish like her blood color, and slightly webbed in between her fingers. His were the same, only violet instead of pink. It was the webbing between their fingers and toes, the spectrum of their blood; they matched perfectly with each other. “We knew early on that we were different.”

                “I’ll lose you too.” Feferi said sadly, ducking her head once again.

                “Not for a long time,” he reasoned, “until then, you have to enjoy yourself. You deserve it, Fef.”

                “Sollux-”

                “Will go after Tavros. We still have time before that happens.”

                “Not much, just sweeps! Sweeps that will mean nothing to us later!”

                “No, Fef. These sweeps will mean more to us than anything. We’ll look back and remember.”

                “Who knew that you would be the one consoling me; our moirallegiance has changed, hasn’t it?”

                “Pale for you.”

                “Pale for you, too.” She chuckled wiping away the fuchsia tears.

 

 

                “Gamzee,” Feferi said, walking out of the sea and onto the beach. It was typical to find him there. Even after his lusus had died, he would often spend his times on the beach outside of his hive. If it had been any other sea dweller besides Feferi that had come out of the ocean, they would have been in for a rude surprise.

                “What do I owe the motherfucking pleasure, fishsis?”

                “How are you?”

                “How am I? Fishsis, you ain’t come all this way for that.”

                Feferi settled herself next to the juggalo. They both proceeded to make patterns in the sand instead of look at each other.

                “That’s not what I meant, you know that.” Feferi said after a while. “I meant… I want to say sorry for my behavior, last time you saw me.”

                “No motherfucking apology needed,” Gamzee grumbled back. “I ain’t the one you should be apologizin’ to anyway.”

                “I’m worried about you,” Feferi began, her words flooding out before she could think of their impact. “I’m worried we’ll be like them. You and me. Just like them.”

                Gamzee stilled. It didn’t take a genius to know who she meant. In truth, Gamzee feared the same. He saw it as an inevitability and had yet to think about how hard he would try to fight the change. Becoming Kurloz Makara had plagued him since his youth.

                “You won’t be nothing like that bitch.” Gamzee told her firmly.

                “Without Sollux and everyone else-”

                “Still have Eridan, sis.”

                “You still have us too.” Feferi said, placing a hand on his arm. He flinched away at first; the ocean coldness from her highblood hand was more than what he was used to. As the highest of land highbloods he was unused to coldness from others. The searing heat of Karkat’s hand resounded in his memory, saddening him again.

                “Can’t have you, sis, I’d be too much like Kurloz. Kurloz and Meenah were chill with each other.”

                “You can’t be alone, Gamzee.”

                “You’ll be alone remember.” He said, finally turning to her giving her a deadened look. “This is what it’s all been about all along.” He cackled, it sounded too much like old Gamzee for her liking. Her hand had retracted, and hung limply in the air. “Fishsis, best you go on back to your waters. Rule us, just become Meenah. I become Kurloz, and we create order.”

                Feferi began to stalk away. “You can always strap Sollux up, keep him alive forever as a motherfucking computer.”

                With that comment, Feferi launched at him. Her trident sunk into the ground, and she held it firmly as she looked down at Gamzee. His neck caught in between the tines of her fork. He laughed to himself, small honks coming out with each chuckle. With his hands he lifted up the fork, throwing both the instrument and its owner to the ground.

                “Should I go up and cull Tavbro now?” he said, standing up and looking down at Feferi.  “Maybe see if Eridan’s down to cull Kanaya. Just all up and motherfucking repeat history?”

                “Gamzee! We can’t!” Feferi cried, big bubbly tears coming to her eyes.

                “Now sis, don’t go crying. Meenah wouldn’t have never cried.”

                “Kurloz would have krilled me the moment I set foot on this beach.”

                Gamzee sighed, staring off to the ocean again. “We ruin our friends, Fefsis. It’s better they leave us soon. Otherwise, they’ll see what we become. I want Karbro and Tavbro to remember me when I was good… before I become him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I just can't get over the sadstuck lately. Nothing is more sad to me than losing all your friends slowly and being the only one left.  
> I'm sure that this is probably a constantly written thing, but I just wanted to try my hand at it.  
> So again, thank you for reading.
> 
> Also, I didn't really add anyone's quirks into the writing, just because I think they're a little overdone sometimes. If you feel I should incorporate it for them, just let me know... this is my first Homestuck fanfiction, so I'm just wary of stuff like that.


End file.
